


Love is Madness Ⅱ

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI





	Love is Madness Ⅱ

 

打开面前的门，刘昊然走进，无意识松开一粒衬衣扣，解救呼吸不畅。  
气温不足十度的夜里，他体温灼人。  
房间里灯不亮一盏，他站在原地与黑暗对视。黑暗沉默着，仿佛掩藏着一个巨大的秘密。  
   
拎着手上白色西装外套和领结，穿过客厅，刘昊然开口：“出来吧，躲猫猫我玩不过你。”  
没有回应。  
   
吴磊很好地隐藏了自己的呼吸，隐蔽在一片漆黑里。刘昊然知道吴磊一定躲在某处匿笑，吴磊真的很幼稚，永远玩心不减。他在休息室给了吴磊家门钥匙让他先走，没成想他却要在夜里十点玩捉迷藏。  
眼睛适应了黑暗，借着窗外的微弱光线，刘昊然走动，“我看到你了，别躲了，吴磊……这回真看到了……”  
   
靠近衣帽间的一瞬，熟悉的气息突然从身后袭来，实在太快，刘昊然来不及做出反应便被单手蒙上了眼睛。  
“不许动，不许回头。”  
   
是沐浴后的湿气，香气，还有18岁男孩身上独有的荷尔蒙味道。它们混合，一齐萦绕在刘昊然的鼻尖，促使他体温再升高两度。  
吴磊贴在他身后，胸膛毫无缝隙贴上他的背脊，那些说不清道不明的温热，隔着衬衣的布料，沿着细细密密肉眼不可见的纹理互相传递。  
十足的烫人。  
   
刘昊然听话，没有动，“玩够了？”说着伸手去揭开眼前的手掌。  
“不要动，”吴磊过了变声期后声音开始呈现出男性特有的低沉，倒是与眼前的这片天昏地暗格外相配，“不听话的人没有礼物。”  
语气越沉稳越是另一种形式的撩拨。  
“你会喜欢的。”吴磊补充。  
   
空闲的另一只手虚环着刘昊然的腰，带着他向前走，吴磊从身后的角度看刘昊然侧脸的轮廓，他紧抿不语的嘴唇，嘴角挂着难以察觉的笑，柑橘调香水最后的气息于空气中蜿蜒，薄薄的，磨人的。在如此晦暗不明中，吴磊倒也能明白自己从前是如何一次次动心的。  
   
将人带到卧室的单人沙发前，刘昊然坐下时仍然守信地闭着眼睛，他问：“到底是什么？”  
吴磊弯下腰凑近他的脸，眼睛乌亮，“我一无所有，只有自己。”  
   
你要吗？  
   
华服，名声，财富，地位，皆身外之物，生不带来死不带去，我只有我自己，我把全部的我送给你，你要吗？  
   
刘昊然睁开眼和吴磊四目相对。  
再也没有比此刻更迫切，他想吻他。  
吴磊却退后一步，直起腰来。  
   
暗夜里松散的白色浴袍扎眼，但远不及吴磊脖子上的黑色皮革颈圈来得冲击眼球。  
那是他今天的饰品，三枚金色狮头做旧，十字架垂坠，彩色透花珐琅嵌于其中。  
又野又美，又无所顾忌。  
脱去浴袍，吴磊一丝不挂，极微弱的光线笼罩着他光洁的皮肤，他抬手碰了碰脖子上的十字架，歪着头，表情似乎在回忆：“今天拍完照，我把这样留下了，我很喜欢，我猜你也会喜欢。”  
同刘昊然的视线在空气中交织，他笑了笑，在等一个肯定。  
而事实上刘昊然无需回答，他的眼神可为一切，包括他的情动和欲火作证。刘昊然眼望着吴磊，探手打开沙发边的落地灯。  
暖而黄的灯光温和照亮了刘昊然，也照亮了吴磊。他光裸美好的身体一半在明一半隐伏在无尽的暗，他的颈圈，皮革，金属与彩色珐琅各有迷人光泽。他的眼睛，他的眼里只有一小簇光和刘昊然。  
他终于上前，欺身入怀，他们好好接了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。  
   
打开齿关任由刘昊然进来侵略，吴磊一边回应热烈的亲吻，一边一路下行手指开解刘昊然白色衬衫上那些难缠的衣扣。  
他甚至有点急了，小小呜了一声，咬到了刘昊然的舌尖。刘昊然的手掌从吴磊脸侧滑到肩头，指腹扫过颈项，顺延着赤裸背脊连绵的凹陷和凸起，抵达腰畔与臀，握了满手。  
   
“慢慢来。”刘昊然结束了这个吻，嘴唇湿润，他和吴磊都得到了片刻的喘息。  
刘昊然的指尖轻轻拨动十字架，之上光芒细腻华美，吴磊抬头看刘昊然。  
“喜欢。”此前他好像忘记告诉吴磊答案，现在补上。  
喜欢，喜欢到终生难忘。  
   
吴磊的笑里带着小小的得意，顺手解开了刘昊然的皮带，“让我看看有多喜欢？”  
下一秒，他触摸到的炙热坚挺全是答案。  
   
“你要记住今天。”  
吴磊滑下容纳两个成年男人后本就拥挤的沙发，伏低身体，膝盖蹭上短毛地毯，埋头吃进刘昊然的全部。  
   
有人生来就是为了挑战禁忌，要把上帝的恩典踩在脚下，只服从于堕天使的欲望本能。  
   
沾有吴磊体温的冰冷十字架一次次无规则扫过刘昊然的大腿内侧和腿面，腿间毛茸茸的脑袋在费力吞吐，刘昊然帮不了他什么，手指穿过吴磊脑后的发，克制想狠狠顶进口腔最深处的欲望，手放在吴磊的后颈一把把揉捏，指腹摩挲过颈圈的边缘和镶嵌碎钻的搭扣。  
吴磊很快得了道，发现怎么动作能激起刘昊然更大的反应，而不是只有喉间喘息。深吞两次后退出大部分，只留下顶端在嘴边，双唇裹住以舌尖挑弄，吮吸出水声。吴磊借机抬头看刘昊然的反应。刘昊然已然被快感征服，后背跌入沙发深处，暧昧靡靡的光落在衬衣凌乱散开的胸膛，喉结滚动呼吸强烈，他的克制不再。  
胸腔里酸胀难耐，终于捏住吴磊的下颚，“张嘴……”  
吴磊顺从地张开嘴让刘昊然深深操了进去，尽力容纳着刘昊然的快速进出，他抬眼死死盯着刘昊然的脸，要记着他因为他而高潮的样子，忘记自己早已肿胀不堪湿淋淋的下身，直到被射了满嘴。  
口爆在意料之中又来得突然，咽下了大部分，几滴挂在嘴边和下巴，吴磊舔舔唇角，发现刘昊然的东西还好，不难吃，随即对他的喜欢又增加了几分。  
刘昊然大脑空白了许久才回过神来，高潮过后的沙哑嗓音里还留有情欲烧过的痕迹，“来，起来，不要坐在地上。”  
他伸出手，拉起吴磊，让他坐回到自己腿上，再次吻住吴磊柔软的嘴唇。  
   
短暂的不应期过去，这一晚好像才刚开始。预谋已久的野火怎么灭也灭不下去，直燃到尽兴。吴磊不记得第二次第三次怎么开始的，也许是抚慰性的吻亲着亲着变了味道，也许是任意的抚摸游走又撩起了暂且蛰伏的性欲，也许，刘昊然和吴磊，情欲蓬勃的身体碰在一起就会发生反应，不做到榨干彼此最后一滴不能罢休，像天注定。  
有的人注定是要搞在一起的，不眠不休，有的人注定是要纠缠终生的，不死不休。  
就像他们。  
   
吴磊被抱回到床上，背部触到柔软的床单立刻双腿缠住刘昊然的腰，下身贴在一起磨蹭，搂住刘昊然的脖子，拉近两个人的距离，近到可以听到心跳声砰砰。草原上刚成年的小野兽不外乎如此，贪心又贪吃，不知餍足不知分寸，大着胆子的野。  
   
“转过去。”刘昊然狠下心从难舍难分唇舌勾缠的吻里挣出来，出声。掐着吴磊的腰让他翻身跪好，抵在囫囵润滑扩张过的穴口，分开两瓣臀，“你也就屁股上还有二两肉。”  
被操开的过程又疼又爽，紧绷满胀，大腿根儿打颤，手肘失去支撑的力量，吴磊几次撑不住上身倒了下去，又被刘昊然拉起来。身后的抽插毫不客气，又凶又猛，戳着敏感点进出不停，每一下都能正好死死钉住吴磊。  
“慢一点，慢一点吧……”吴磊终于松口讨饶，艰难吐出完整的字句，他回头，“亲我。”  
头一个字讲得轻飘飘的，空有嘴型，刘昊然还是懂了他的意思，俯下身，覆盖住吴磊的全部背脊，含住他的嘴唇。  
   
性器在甬道里浅浅地动。  
“第一次也是你勾引的我，你承认吗？”  
“勾引，多，多难听……”吴磊喘匀一口气，偏过头，这样可以看到刘昊然的眼睛，“愿者上钩罢了。”  
刘昊然的手探到前面，拢住吴磊同样硬挺的阴茎，“是，愿者上钩，睡完之后就跑，理直气壮要跟我做朋友，吴磊你太浑了。”  
收紧手指，“朋友，不会接吻。”  
上下套弄，“朋友，不会上床，不会做爱。”  
抽出自己的东西，带出体液和润滑沾湿会阴，刘昊然把人掀回，从正面再次操进去，进到最深。  
“我跟你，这辈子、下辈子都不做朋友。”  
“咱们俩，要么完蛋，要么好好爱一回试试。”  
   
我们都是第一次活，年少头一回爱人，我们摸着石头过河好好试试。  
你值得，我也值得，对不对。  
   
Love is blind.  
Love is madness.  
Love is the fucking Lucifer.  
   
我爱的人不渡我，偏要和我一起下地狱。   
   
吴磊的掌心贴在刘昊然脸侧，红着眼睛看着他。  
吴磊不会讲我爱你。  
如果他人的我爱你是“今晚月色真美”，吴磊的，则是几个小时前在刘昊然休息室说出的那句，有空一起去卧佛寺看看今年的银杏叶吧。  
   
凌晨，刘昊然醒来，身边没有睡人，摸着凉掉的被窝他从床上坐起身。  
吴磊怎么还会有力气爬起来，刘昊然不解。  
他们彼此承诺了今晚最后一次，高潮过后，浑身酸软，身体掏空，半天连手指尖都懒得动弹。吴磊艰难地手脚并用想爬下床，坐起来的同时射在里面的精液顺着大腿根滑落，他低头轻轻“啊”了一声，问躺在身边装死的刘昊然“合不上了，怎么办……”  
刘昊然心头一沉，不知道哪里来的力气抓着他的脚踝把人拉回来，又搞了一次。  
   
吴磊专注地看刘昊然展示柜里拼好的模型，他换上了白色的卫衣，套了条宽松的大短裤，光着脚站在地板上。刘昊然不想出声吓到他，先弄出了点响动。  
吴磊灵敏地回头。  
“你怎么起来了？”  
“你怎么起来了？”  
同时出声。  
   
刘昊然走近，玻璃柜门上变成了他们两个人的身影。  
身影覆盖住身影，又是一个拥抱。  
大码卫衣里空荡荡的，刘昊然用力箍紧手臂。  
   
“我太饿了，饿醒了。”吴磊笑得不好意思。  
为了保持活动时的好状态，开始之前艺人很少吃东西，西装修身，总是收紧再收紧才好看。  
刘昊然了然，打算去厨房给吴磊找点吃的，却被拉住手臂“恳求”。  
“有方便面吗，最普通那种就行，我好想吃一碗热腾腾的面。”  
别说还真有，珍贵的最后一包。刘昊然小心地打开包装，连同面饼渣一起倒进煮开的锅里。  
   
吴磊找到了拖鞋穿，啪嗒啪嗒趿拉着拖鞋靠近，探出头闻了闻，什么也没闻到，还是一脸满足，嘟囔了句真好。  
“我从你冰箱里找到了这个，”吴磊真诚地拿出芝士片，“加进去，好吃。”  
“你连小青菜都不让我放，还敢要芝士。”刘昊然吐槽他，还是把东西接了过去，“不过我也不爱吃菜……来两片吧，加浓。”  
   
吴磊学着刘昊然的样子，从身后抱住他的泡面大厨，他的无原则男友。  
对，现在是正儿八经男朋友了。  
   
“过去我想过很多次，这么抱住你，就这样。”  
吴磊将脸埋在刘昊然背后。  
“真好。”  
   
相爱的人总能找回来时的路，星行夜归，旧梦重温。

 


End file.
